De música, miradas y sonrisas
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Bella asiste a una tocata de un cantante no muy reconocido, del cual ella admira su música. Durante este, descubrirá su lugar. AU / AH. Regalo para Valinight.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes que acá abajito mostraré… son de propiedad de Stephanie M__eyer. Sólo me adjudico la trama._

* * *

><p><strong>º De música, miradas y sonrisas º<strong>

Nunca pensé que lograría entrar a un bar tan exclusivo. Y fue todo gracias a mi amigo, Jasper. Esa noche se presentaba en la ciudad un cantante, aunque no muy famoso, muy talentoso. Y yo era una admiradora de su música. Era increíble como él podía hacerme sentir tantas emociones sólo con su guitarra, y su suave voz. Él solía cantar, no de amor, como la mayoría. Él reflexionaba de la vida, más allá de lo profundo. Veía las cosas de un modo distinto, desde que oí la primera canción. Edward Cullen, su nombre, no convocaba masas, si no a la gente necesaria. Lo justo. Y cuando me enteré de que tendría la oportunidad de escucharlo y verlo en vivo, no dudé en hacer lo posible, lo que estaba a mi alcance. Aún así, no fue suficiente.

Sin embargo, mi mejor amigo me ayudó. Y se lo agradecí de por vida. Solo él sabía la extraña confusión que sentía frente a Edward.

Logramos sentarnos en una mesa, cerca del escenario. Cuando llegó un chico, a ordenar nuestras bebidas, sólo pedí un vaso de gaseosa, mientras que mi acompañante, una cerveza.

Esperamos unos minutos, mientras notábamos como el lugar se llenaba de a poco. Cuando al fin estuvo repleto, las luces fueron decayendo, lentamente. La expectación se hizo presente.

Se abrieron las cortinas del escenario, bien proporcionado para un bar no muy grande como este. Por un costado, salió Edward Cullen, junto a su guitarra, siempre fiel. Se sentó en la silla ubicada al medio de la plataforma, y ajustó el micrófono. Se presentó brevemente, y empezó a cantar.

Su voz, su tono, su ritmo… todo era maravilloso. La música me envolvía, los acordes, me llevaban a un mundo distinto. Sus letras me embriagaban. Era impresionante.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Porque si bien, lo amaba por su música, era estúpido decir que era un chico normal. Él era hermoso. Pasé mi vista por sus ojos, cerrados. Eran verdes, vivaces, brillantes. Su nariz, recta, perfilada… sus labios, simplemente perfectos. Su mandíbula, firme. Su tono de piel, pálido, como nunca. Volví a sus ojos, entonces abiertos, y me dediqué a contemplarlos.

Su música siguió, el público se rendía a sus pies. Cuando ya iba en su tercera canción, hicimos contacto visual. Me puse nerviosa.

En varias ocasiones más me miró. Y no se sentía como tantas otras veces había leído. No era una corriente eléctrica, no era un lazo invisible. Era… era una ola. Que no llegaba paulatinamente, si no que toda a la vez. De pies a cabeza. Y esta ola te atravesaba el cuerpo, y más que sentirse bien, más que sentirme enamorada, me sentí plena. Bien.

Quise imaginar que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

En la quinta canción cambió de instrumento. Utilizó en vez de su guitarra, un piano. Ya sabía cual interpretaría.

Las primeras llaves sonaron, graves. Cuando la melodía principal comenzó a salir, quise pararme, y bailar. Bailar libre, como a veces lo hacía secretamente en mi habitación. No una coreografía. No existían pasos. El sonido te guiaba. La vibración manejaba tus pies, la melodía tus brazos, y tu cabeza se adecuaba. Cerrabas tus ojos, danzabas. Mejor que la danza clásica, mejor que el baile contemporáneo.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya se podía notar que el pequeño concierto llegaba a su fin. Cuando estaba tocando, de nuevo con su guitarra, la última canción, me volvió a mirar. Pero esta vez, sonrió. Y pude jurar que esa, fue una de las que no se ven siempre. No porque fuera torcida, no porque fuera deslumbrante. Porque reflejaba lo que en verdad quería expresar. Felicidad. Aquella pura, sin manchas. Aquella que no es metafórica, si no literal. Felicidad. De verdad.

Y claramente fue inevitable. Sonreí también, pero esta vez, al igual que Edward, con alegría de verdad.

Y no lo dudé, tampoco. Me levanté, y al lado de la mesa comencé a danzar. Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que la música actuara. Me olvidé de las miradas puestas en mí. Me olvidé que estaba en un lugar público. Sólo… sentí.

Al terminar la melodía, volví a mi silla. Jasper sólo me sonrió. Él me conocía.

Cuando finalmente el concierto acabó, aplaudí como nunca. Quise acercarme a él, decirle todo lo que sentía con su arte, pero la vergüenza hizo acto en mí. Era ilógico.

Terminamos con Jasper caminando hacia el auto. La temperatura estaba baja, tenía frío. Mientras buscábamos el lugar donde mi amigo dejó su jeep, empezamos a charlar. Y entre medio, dijo un comentario que realmente me dio para pensar:

-¿Sabes? Edward Cullen, mientras bailabas te observaba con una mirada indescifrable. No me atrevería a ponerle nombre… aunque podría decir que se parecía a la… ¿admiración? Fue extraño.

Y mi mente hizo click.

-Jasper, espérame un poco, ¿sí? –le sonreí, y me encaminé de vuelta al local, ya vacío.

Lo busqué, y estaba recogiendo su instrumento. Me acerqué hacia él, hasta llegar a los pies del escenario.

Lo volví a mirar, mientras él lo hacía. Y supe que ya estaba bien. Que sabía donde estaba, y que era el mejor lugar donde podría estar.

Le sonreí.

* * *

><p>Guola c: Hace mucho no escribía… y este shot lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo… pero no me atrevía a publicarlo, hoy me decidí. Esto fue hace meses. Creo que antes de las navidades. Si que pasó tiempo xd.<p>

En fin. Es algo… raro. Pero me gustó el resultado final. Me inspiré en mas o menos lo que a mi me pasa con el Jazz. Es extraño LOL.

Este OS está exclusivamente dedicado a una personita muy especial. Valinight, mi Valonga. Es para ella, un pequeño regalito que simboliza cuanto la adoro, a pesar de la distancia que nos separa. Que pensándolo, no es mucha xd.

Besitos a todas, y si me quieren dejar un review… sería estupendo. Muero por saber que piensan de él.

Pao c:


End file.
